guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion:Nicholas le Voyageur
Affichage Bon, je trouve que l'affichage actuel de Nicholas laisse à désirer, voila ce que ça donne chez moi (j'ai utilisé un zoom arrière pour tout avoir sur l'image) : 300px Je n'aime pas du tout que l'information essentielle (le chapitre "Apparitions") soit en dessous de la boite PnJ, laissant un grand blanc inutile dans la page... J'ai essayé une solution avec des div qui s'affichait bien chez moi (voir) 300px Mais apparemment ça n'est pas terrible chez Jaxom... On peut trouver une solution ? j'ai vu que le modèle archives met en peu de grouille car il utilise un clear, mais je n'arrive pas à faire en sorte que ça s'affiche bien... Alkinor septembre 29, 2009 à 12:11 (UTC) 18/05/2009 Évidement, il y a une erreur de traduc (faut dire que la phrase anglaise n'est pas super précise également) mais il s'agit de la réunion d'entre Gwen et le Professeur et non pas d'entre Nicholas et le Professeur. Jaxom 19 mai 2009 à 05:31 (UTC) ::Hopefully between that and a reunion with the Professor, I can have a nice visit without having to fully explain why I've been gone so long! :Quoi ? — TulipVorlax 19 mai 2009 à 07:04 (UTC) Mise à jour partielle La personne qui se contente de modifier partiellement la page pourrait-elle faire l'effort : #de vérifier un peu les informations qu'elle y met (Nicholas n'est pas dans un avant-poste). #d'archiver les infos précédentes plutôt que de les effacer ou de les modifier partiellement (ce n'est pas bien de supprimer le dialogue précédent ou de supprimer le lien vers l'image). #de recopier les infos manquantes si elle le peut (genre le dialogue de Nicholas). #de vérifier son orthographe. Sinon si cela continue je vais protéger la page en écriture ; cela devient pénible de repasser derrière à chaque fois. Merci. Jaxom 31 août 2009 à 19:41 (UTC) :Quand je vois des messages comme ça, je me dis que j'ai raison alors que Dany a tord : :*Forum:Est-ce que ce wiki est trop compliqué ? :*Forum:Is this wiki too complicated ? :— TulipVorlax 31 août 2009 à 20:53 (UTC) :: Allez bosse un peu, va vérifier s'il a du texte en français après cette mini-maj :P Jaxom 31 août 2009 à 21:02 (UTC) :C'est fait. :Voici le résultat : http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/9467/31082009170613.jpg :— TulipVorlax :: Au moins, il y a tout le texte cette fois-ci ^^ Ils ont viré leur traducteur francophone ou quoi ? Alkinor 31 août 2009 à 22:32 (UTC) :::Ouin, certains textes de mise à jour n'ont pas été traduits... — TulipVorlax 1 septembre 2009 à 00:32 (UTC) Texte français 03/09/2009 Bon comme tout le monde j'ai déjà pris mes cadeaux donc impossible de voir le texte français rajouté par la seconde mise à jour. Donc si vous le trouvez qq part... 202.22.144.82 septembre 3, 2009 à 11:41 (UTC) :Je l'ai mis cette fois Alkinor septembre 3, 2009 à 13:02 (UTC) Texte anglais 22/02/2010 Je n'arrive pas à avoir accès à l'onglet "modifier" pour mettre le texte de la semaine du 22/02/2010, la phrase "à complèter" n'est pas active: :I've stayed with the zu Heltzers on several occasions and, as long as no one mentions Cavalon, I find them perfectly gracious hosts. I've particularly enjoyed this week's stay: wine,dancers, feasting, intellectual board games, and political debate! Seriously, this humble man can't ask for much more than that. The zu Heltzers also try to interest me in the arcane arts and their geological manipulations, but I have more pressing business. Maybe someday I'll stick around long enough to learn more about making Morceaux d'ambre, but for now I'd like to trade you for 3 of them so I can make a personal gift to the Count. :Je crains que de toute façon on est pas supposé copier le texte s'il n'est pas traduit mais simplement dire qu'il y a un problème. — TulipVorlax février 25, 2010 à 23:38 (UTC) ::Sisi on est censé ! Jaxom février 27, 2010 à 23:12 (UTC) Objets du 19-04-2010 Nicholas demande bien des Mues de Naga et pas des peaux :) Lady Jo :Pourrais-tu vérifier ce que dropent les naga de la mer de jade STP, j'ai des problèmes pour me connecter en jeu à cette heure d'ici (genre 20k de ping et déco tout le temps). A moins que la traduction n'ai changé depuis, à la sortie de Factions, les tétugments de Naga (Naga Hide) se droppent au Sud de Shing Jea, les mues de Naga (Naga Pelt) se droppent au Lagon d'Haiju (on en a besoin dans une quête à Kaineng) et le Peaux de Naga (Naga Skin) se droppent dans la Mer de Jade. Or en VO Nicho demande des Naga Skins. Jaxom avril 20, 2010 à 08:27 (UTC) ::Il demande bien des Mues de Naga (Mer de Jade) et qui ressemblent aux Peaux des Kraits, je les ai échangées hier. D'ailleurs il y a pas mal d'objets dont les noms ont changé mais je n'ai pas noté lesquels. Lady Jo ::Yes après 5 tentative échouées à cause d'un timeout, j'ai pu voir ça. Effectivement ça a changé au cours des 12 derniers mois. Je restore les articles. Jaxom avril 20, 2010 à 09:13 (UTC) Modèle Pourquoi avoir changé le modèle et surtout pouquoi avoir inclus la boite d'archive dedans (semble fortement inutile). Si c'est un problème de formatage autant changer la forme de la boite d'archive et surtout la placer ailleurs. Jaxom juin 15, 2010 à 12:56 (UTC) :Si tu veux... — TulipVorlax juin 16, 2010 à 01:06 (UTC) ::Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire les choses à moitié pour autant ! Jaxom juin 16, 2010 à 08:30 (UTC) Ajout de nouvelles informations Texte et screen de Nicholas du lundi 14 juin 2010 J'ai les 2 mais je ne sais pas comment créer une page :) Lady Jo juin 16, 2010 à 15:14 (UTC) :Rien à créer suffit juste de mettre les infos dans le modèle, exactement comme quand tu ajoutes le texte. Me manquait juste le nom de l'objet en français (pas le temps d'aller vérifier en jeu en ce moment). Jaxom juin 16, 2010 à 19:49 (UTC) : Voilà je viens de mettre le texte et le screen de Nicholas, merci Lady Jo juin 17, 2010 à 05:21 (UTC) Nicholas du 21-06-2010 Il demande 1 Griffe de Mahgo et se trouve au Roc de la Perdition Lady Jo juin 21, 2010 à 18:36 (UTC) Nicholas du 28-06-2010 Se trouve au Chemin du Prophète et demande 2 Cornes de Minotaure par cadeau Lady Jo juin 28, 2010 à 18:13 (UTC) Nicholas du 05-07-2010 Il se trouve dans la Péninsule de Panjiang (Factions)et demande 3 Tégument de Naga ( je vais vérifier dès que je peux me connecter au jeu (erreur 040) Lady Jo juillet 5, 2010 à 16:30 (UTC) : Oui, c'est ça, et voilà le texte : Bonjour ! Je me suis retrouvé dans une situation quelque peu embarrassante. Vous pourrez peut-être m'aider. J'ai été invité à un banquet qui se tient au palais. Comme le veut la coutume, chaque convive doit apporter un présent pour l'Empereur. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel honneur, et voilà que je me retrouve sans rien à offrir ! Plutôt que de manquer de respect vis-à-vis de l'Empereur en arrivant les mains vides, j'espérais fabriquer quelque chose de convenable à partir du matériau préféré de son Altesse impériale, des jeunes Téguments de Naga. Malheureusement, mon abominable compagnon ici présent panique dès que je fais un pas en direction de cette grotte. Ce sont les serpents et l'obscurité qui lui font le plus peur, alors je reste planté ici, pendant que Su se moque de nous. Dites, si vous pouviez vous aventurer dans la grotte et récupérer 3 Téguments de Naga pour moi, je vous en serais fort reconnaissant. Naturellement, vous recevrez la somme habituelle pour votre aide. ::Voilà. Je vais être assez peu dispo dans les semaines qui viennent pour faire rapidement de genre de modifs (cause boulot). Il ne faut pas hésiter à modifier la page directement. Si tu fais une diff entre deux modifications dans l'histoire des modifications de la page, tu verras qu'il y a vraiment très peu de choses à changer à chaque nouvelle semaine. Jaxom juillet 6, 2010 à 19:52 (UTC) C'est surtout parce que je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire modifier pour changer de texte le lundi car je n'y connais rien et par peur d'effacer la page actuelle Lady Jo juillet 6, 2010 à 20:07 (UTC) :Ne t'inquiète pas, en passant par l'historique (voir les boutons en haut de la page) on peut toujours revenir en arrière. Jaxom juillet 6, 2010 à 20:33 (UTC) ::Pis tu peux toujours utiliser le bouton Prévisualiser avant de Publier tes modifs. Jaxom juillet 6, 2010 à 20:34 (UTC) Nicholas du 23-08/2010 Il y a une faute dans le texte que j'ai laissé car je ne sais pas s'il faut corriger ou pas ??? 'à frapper l'l'une contre ' Lady Jo août 23, 2010 à 16:52 (UTC) Nicolas le Voyageur du 25/10/2010 Le texte français n'y est pas, juste cette phrase en anglais pour l'intant: "Trophy greet text here" Lady Jo octobre 25, 2010 à 17:31 (UTC) Au 26/20/2010 Voici le texte anglais: http://images.imagehotel.net/m6xq6zvxzp.jpg Nicholas du 15 Août 2011 En mode jeu,même s'il y en a plusieurs, les ravitaillements volés restent au singulier ???? Lady Jo août 16, 2011 à 05:25 (UTC) :Probablement une erreur de traduction. Ne pas hésiter à la poster sur le wiki officiel. :Penser à mettre un en cas de faute dans le texte. :Jaxom août 16, 2011 à 08:17 (UTC) ::Pour le wiki officiel, je ne parle pas anglais :) :: ::Lady Jo août 16, 2011 à 10:34 (UTC)Lady Jo :::Justement sur la page des erreurs de traduc FR, tu peux écrire en Français. :D :::Bon, après il ne faut pas être pressé pour avoir une traduction. Jaxom août 16, 2011 à 10:56 (UTC) Voilà, c'est fait Lady Jo août 17, 2011 à 16:51 (UTC) Fin ? Je m'attendais à ce que ses positions bouclent mais le texte de cette semaine semble indiquer que c'est la dernière fois qu'on le voit ? Jaxom décembre 6, 2011 à 19:57 (UTC) : Non, il donne bien le bon nombre de cadeaux. Bah on verra la semaine prochaine. Jaxom décembre 6, 2011 à 20:10 (UTC) Nouveau cycle Les positions sont les mêmes et le texte aussi mais apparemment le choix de la position est aléatoire désormais (il n’était pas la en seconde semaine). Donc en archive je vais me contenter d’écrire juste le strict minimum. Évidement le fait que la position est aléatoire (a vérifier dans les semaines qui viennent) font qu'on ne peut pas faire un modèle qui génère automatiquement ces infos. Jaxom décembre 14, 2011 à 03:54 (UTC) Oui j'avais remarqué aussi que la position n'était pas la même, donc pour la semaine prochaine je vais juste mettre le lieu et ce qu'il demande pour vérification. Lady Jo décembre 14, 2011 à 04:56 (UTC) Pour vérification Le texte du jour thumbLady Jo décembre 19, 2011 à 19:27 (UTC) : 100% pareil : du 8 au 15 juin 2009 → Nicholas le Voyageur/Archive 1 Jaxom décembre 19, 2011 à 20:03 (UTC) ::Cependant, certaines positions ont du voir leur texte corrigé (certains contenaient de grosses fautes) ou avoir le rajout de la traduction qui était absente à l'époque. Jaxom décembre 19, 2011 à 20:08 (UTC) Donc tu copies le texte ou je le mets ? Lady Jo décembre 20, 2011 à 08:40 (UTC) Ajout de nouvelles informations Pour nicolas le voyageur la semaine 30/01 au 05/02, nicolas demande 25 Pinces de mantides .